Killing Me Softly
by skyline angel
Summary: SLASH. Simple words are enough to kill. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** No, CATS do not belong to me. They belong to TSE, ALW, and RUG.  
**Warning/s:** SLASH! Don't like, don't read, don't say I didn't warn you.  
**Beta:** My lovely beta is **Roman de la Croix**. Thanks so much!  
**Author's Notes:** DO NOT READ this fic if you're looking for something light and happy. Anyway, this little ficlet is based on **brightspark**'s story: _Past Tense_, a Final Fantasy VIII slash fic. You rock, brightspark!

OOOOOOOOOO

_Stroming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song_

OOOOOOOOOO

The Rum Tum Tugger watched quietly from his position on top of the drainpipe, as two cats entered the Junkyard. One was a young queen, with pure white fur and sky-blue eyes. The other was a young tom, with black fur, except for his white face and chest, and he had deep blue-black eyes.

Victoria. Mistoffelees.

Tugger sighed inwardly to himself, and slowly closed his eyes. He knew what this was about. Just a few days ago, Mistoffelees had announced to him his engagement to Victoria (1). Why Misto chose to tell him, he didn't know. He didn't know why his ex-lover had to do that, when Misto knew that it would cause him pain anyway.

_Truly a devil indeed..._ Tugger thought humorlessly to himself, as he noticed how ironic Mistoffelees' _name_ was to what he had done. (2)

His mind fluttered to the memories he had with Misto, before all of this happened. Their pleasant talks late into the night. The carefree jokes they played on the other cats in the junkyard. The words of comfort and love they often told each other in times of trouble. The sweet kisses and gentle embraces they shared, hidden in the soft shadows...

Then the memories were replaced with something more heartrending, more than any of the joy in those happy memories could erase. Misto and Victoria. Together. They did everything that Tugger and Misto used to do. Tugger winced inside. Just thinking about it hurt.

When his eyes finally opened, he saw Misto in front of him once more. He saw Misto quietly whisper to Victoria to go ahead to the box the two young cats now shared. The white kitten nodded, nuzzled Misto for a moment, then headed away.

"What?" Tugger asked Misto. The quiet tone of Tugger's voice attempted to hide the pain he felt.

"Tugger," Misto started. "Look, I'm really sorry that things didn't work out." Tugger didn't need to ask what Misto was talking about. He looked away, staring at the silvery stars and the pale moon.

"You aren't angry at me, or at Victoria, are you?" Misto asked, his eyes boring into Tugger. Tugger thought that there were plenty of things that he could be angry at for this. Life, for one, for being so unfair with him. The world, for another, for just going on and on without caring about what happened in it. Time, for another, for going its own way and forsaking his. There were many things he felt he could be angry at (3). But if it had to be someone he was angry at... well, he could never, _never_ be angry at Misto.

Tugger sighed, and shook his head. But the hurt in his dark coffee brown eyes betrayed his action.

"Tugger, please," Misto begged, clutching at Tugger's hand, just as the lion cat stood up to leave. "I don't want to lose your friendship. Please understand, I'm not doing this to hurt you, or to kill you inside, if that's what you think I'm doing. I just-"

Tugger looked at the young tuxedo cat, whose eyes were now shining with unshed tears. Even in his present state, his breath was still stolen away at Misto's beauty. The pearly moonlight made his black fur shimmer and the white of his face and chest glimmer. The soft glow his body seemed to emanate made the young tom look like an ethereal being. This beautiful cat had once been someone he could truthfully call his.

And now he had lost him.

Tugger lowered his eyes in sorrow. Misto looked up at Tugger's eyes. They were no longer warm and tender. Instead, they looked haunted. Defeated.

Misto did not have to say anything anymore. Tugger's eyes said it all. Misto sighed, let go of Tugger's hand, and left the maine coon standing in the shadows, which mirrored perfectly the darkness within Tugger's soul.

Tugger closed his eyes once more, Misto's words echoing over and over in his mind. _I'm not doing this to hurt you... _

_Or to kill you..._

Tugger sighed ruefully, his smile bittersweet. No one heard the five words he murmured to the shadows, for they were stolen from his lips by the whisper of the wind.

"Well, Misto... you just did."

OOOOOOOOOO

**Fin**

A/N: sniffle Oh, this is one fic where I am absolutely furious with Misto! Poor Tugger...

Sequel? I don't know... if the reviews I receive are encouraging... hint hint

Footnotes:  
(1) I don't know if CATS had engagements and all that, but just go with me here...  
(2) Mistoffelees is a different spelling of the name "Mestopheles", a Greek name for the devil. Many thanks to Felina's Jellicle World for helping me find this info!  
(3) I got the ideas for this from **Isys**' story: _Love's Labors Lost_, a Lord of the Rings slash fic.

Thanks for reading! Do leave a review please? NO FLAMES!


End file.
